Rochelle vs Jill Valentine
Rochelle vs Jill Valentine is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 4 Episode 3: L4D vs Resident Evil! Who wins the battle of zombie killing chicks? '' Fight '''THE STREETS (DEAD CENTRE) - Left 4 Dead 2 ' Any one at ground zero for the Savannah outbreak of the Green Flu was already dead. If not, they were certainly carriers. And a carrier was dangerous. Jill's assignment was to sweep the area for any sign of a survivor and capture them for analysis. Luckily for Jill, there was a mall that had been offering an evac, which was perfect bait. A lone female survivor made her way towards the mall, which is when Jill decided to make herself known. She walked out from behind a car, gun aimed right at Rochelle's heart. "Hands in the air." Jill ordered. Rochelle wasn't so happy with the request. "Zombies all over the place and you're somehow going to decide to shoot me?" she laughed, gripping her rifle even tighter. Jill shrugged, and fired just as Rochelle dived for cover behind a wall. FIGHT! Wanting the match done quick, Rochelle threw a molotov towards Jill. She quickly did a front roll to avoid the flames and fired towards where the molotov had come from. Rochelle backed off, firing back at Jill but neither were able to score a damaging shot. Jill hopped the front of a car and tried to flank Rochelle, who needed to reload. Rochelle barely caught wind of where the shots were coming from and dived to the floor. Jill managed to close the distance this time and kicked the assault rifle away. The battle broke out into a fist fight. Or, as close as it could be. Rochelle hopelessly threw a punch at Jill, but she was quickly caught in the knee with a kick and then tossed over her shoulder and on to the bonnit of a car. Rochelle cried out in pain, but Jill wasn't done. She grabbed Rochelle by the back of the hair and dragged her across the ground. Rochelle was thrown into the side of a dumpster, but she was able to draw her Desert Eagle. As she started firing, Jill dived to a side, arming a sniper rifle. She popped out of cover, firing just as Rochelle ducked to reload. Jill fired a shot through the window of the car, sending shards of glass at Rochelle, who was still in cover on the opposite side of the vehicle. The news reporter covered her face to protect it from damage, but she couldn't prevent Jill diving over the car to tackle her. The two tumbled into a CEDA tent, where Rochelle grabbed an oxygen tank and smashed it into Jill's stomach. She hunched over, and Rochelle smashed her knee into the face. As Jill fell to the bed, Rochelle took aim with the magnum. Jill was desperate. She grabbed the nearest thing from the table, a needle. She threw the blade up at Rochelle, catching her in the shoulder and putting her aim off. Again, Jill rushed in and this time suplexed Rochelle onto the side of a car. Just as Rochelle looked to get back up, Jill drove her elbow across the face. Rochelle was out on her feet, and Jill decided to clean this up by returning the favour of being smashed with an oxygen tank. The canister bounced off Rochelle's forehead, knocking her out cold. 'KO! ' When Rochelle woke up, she was tied down to a hospital bed, with numerous things hooked into her body. "This is some grim shit we got ourselves into..." she complained as the doctor's approached her with more needles in hand. Rochelle squirmed in the bed, before succumbing to a dose of anaesthetic. Conclusion The winner is Jill Valentine! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Valve vs Capcom Category:Zombie Killers themed Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Gun Fights Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Left 4 Dead vs Resident Evil Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Completed Battle